


I loved you in the best way possible

by ninusch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninusch/pseuds/ninusch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His teeth malmed together as he watched them from afar. Aurora smiled and when he took her hand she blushed and looked away.<br/>Her wedding dress would be in a soft blue to match her eyes.<br/>He had seen her trying it on in the shop, with her hands stroking again and again over the soft lace covering her arms. She had had problems to believe herself being dressed as a Princess again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved you in the best way possible

> _I loved you in the best way possible_ – Dry the River, The Rest

His teeth malmed together as he watched them from afar.  
Aurora smiled and when he took her hand she blushed and looked away.

 _“Kilian”_

Her wedding dress would be in a soft blue to match her eyes.  
He had seen her trying it on in the shop, with her hands stroking again and again over the soft lace covering her arms. She had had problems to believe herself being dressed as a Princess again. He maybe had just one hand, but his eyes have always been good.  
He could’ve seen all the gazes she wished to hide: the doubt, the hurt, the disappointment. All the looks they had given her when she was with him.

_“I love you.” - “You think you love me.” - “I know it.” - “How? How could you, when your True Love is in this town now, two or three blocks away. Waiting for you to come back from getting something to eat.” - “I barely know him anymore … He maybe was my True Love once, but how can I be still the same after everything that happened? Everything we’ve been through?” - “Don’t fool yourself, Sweetheart.”_

He could’ve seen her struggle as well.  
It was against everything she was in her innermost core, in her most profund ways of being. She was to be admired, not questioned. She was to be loved, not shunt.  
How could he have bared to be responsible for her downfall?  
The Princess and the pirate, had the world ever encountered a more inapt couple? He dared to say no.  
Oh yes, he would have loved her as tenderly as he wished to do till the end of her days. Till the end of days to come if necessary, but then he would have only fooled himself, too.  
She laughed at something that he said and for a moment Hook admitted to himself that yet her whole body responded to her laughter her eyes would remain oddly untouched. Not like when she had been with him, where she had been so much more beautiful that the starlight she was named after, with her hair wet on her forehead because of their love, her smiling check brushing along the muscles along his spine and her lips touching his fingertips …

_“What do you want here, Princess?” - “Philip … doesn’t know …” - “Of course not! You have your moments, but heavens forbid you that you are actually that dumb! … What? Have you thought you are the only princess in my bed? Don’t be afraid, Rora-darling, a gentlemen’s lips are sealed. You and me, we’ve been a great pair of liars for some time now, I’m sure we’ll manage to trick innocent Prince Philip. Some blood on the sheets, a little gasp when he shows himself naked the first time. And maybe a little moderation from you side wouldn’t be wrong either. Don’t get me wrong, Sweetheart, I’m a fan of bitemarks and scratches, but I daresay it would overwhelm our Prince to see his innocent little Princess behave like a tavern wench …”_

She had slapped him so hard he could’ve still seen the mark the following day. Her tears have hurt even longer.  
Suddenly she turned around and for a moment they eyes met through the windows of Grannys Dinners. It took him everything to not just cross the street and claim her back. _SheismineSheismineSheismineSheismine._ Never had been anything more true to him.  
Her lips opened as if she wanted to say something even a whole street, a town, a world separated them.  
And then it was over. Philip had said something; she turned to face him, her face oddly calm and sure. For a short moment he felt like all his strength was drained from him body and he let his head fall on the wheel of his car. With weak hand he started the ignition and then slowly swung out into the little traffic of Storybooks street to head back to the docks.

_I loved you in the best way possible…_

(c)aditu90


End file.
